El circo
by LeahPoe
Summary: En algún lugar en algún momento de la historia existió un circo lleno de personas con habilidades fuera de lo habitual. Dos hermanos Lysandre y Leigh son obligados a esconderse en el durante muchos años por la constante discriminación pero un suceso inesperado obliga a Lysandre a escarpar junto a un acompañante inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero y les guste, si es así subiré el siguiente capítulo. Va a ser una historia muy corta pero aun así espero y sea de su agrado.

En esta historia podemos ver a Lysandre y algunos otros personajes de Amour sucre en un ambiente muy diferente al escolar que tiene el juego. Aclaro que no tiene Yaoi ni nada que se le parezca.

Gracias por leer :3

_**El circo**_

¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué no llega? Me preguntaba desesperado mientras me acercaba a esa larga y gruesa cortina roja que me separaba del escenario. La multitud se escuchaba con fuerza, no precisamente eran aplausos los que se escuchaban, también eran insultos, gritos, risas, cosas un poco desagradables, pero ya era costumbre escuchar cosas así al acabar un acto. Pero como había humanos tan groseros que solo venían para burlarse o criticarnos.

Todo indicaba que el acto anterior había terminado, eso me preocupaba, donde estaba mi hermano, ya era nuestro turno y no se veía por ninguna parte, yo bien podría hacer nuestro acto solo, ya lo había hecho antes, pero eso significaba aguantar las desagradables miradas de la mayoría de los espectadores, eso me llenaba de rabia. Con mi hermano aguantar eso sería más fácil, sin él sería una tortura. La situación indicaba que tendría que salir solo, ¡que horrible! pero como temía había llegado la hora y no podía esperar más, si lo hacia la directora no tendría piedad. Ahora que lo pensaba si mi hermano no llevaba a cabo el acto el saldría perjudicado, lo único que me quedaba por hacer era que todo saliera perfectamente bien, tal vez así lo perdonaría, que sería una vaga esperanza, sabía muy bien que la directora no perdonaba pero mi hermano de una u otra forma se libraba de ella, aun no sé cómo, y tampoco me interesaba mucho, ahora mismo solo podía preocuparme por la función.

La cortina abrió ligeramente por donde entro una cara familiar, era Castiel, uno de los integrantes más viejos del circo, su espectáculo era de los más aclamados. Era un mutante al igual que yo, pero este tenía una apariencia más humana, claro cuando estaba tranquilo, a pesar de tener mi misma edad sus habilidades eran realmente peligrosas y devastadoras lo cual emocionaba o asustaba a la gran parte del público, por ello se había vuelto famoso de una forma poco conveniente, la mayoría de la gente creía que solo le gustaba hacer daño pero por experiencia sabía que sus intenciones no pasaban de algunas simples bromas.

El paso a lado de mí, me miro por unos segundos con una mirada extraña, algo así como una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación, la verdad no la podía descifrar muy bien. Su cabello pasó de rojo escarlata a negro brillante, siempre era así al acabar su acto así que no me preocupe y entre al escenario, intente no mirar ningún lado en específico para no toparme con ninguna mirada indeseable y entonces cuando inicio esa leve melodía desplegué mis dos grandes alas emplumadas y comencé a cantar.

Al terminar mi acto me apresure a buscar a mi hermano. Faltaban pocos actos y pronto seria el toque de queda, lo que más odiaría en este momento es encontrarme con algún ayudante de la directora y meterme en problemas. Camine tras camerinos hasta encontrarme con un muchacho de mi misma edad, no era tan alto como yo y su piel era ligeramente más obscura que la mía, sus ojos eran de color azul como el cielo y su cabello era negro brillante, largo casi hasta los hombros con un largo flequillo. Al ver que me acercaba me sonrió pícaramente.

-Hola Armin-dije intentando no verme demasiado preocupado

-Como estas Lysandre-me respondió aun sonriente

-Bien, pero te quería preguntar ¿no has visto a mi hermano?-pregunte más apresurado de lo habitual

-Mmm…-pensó por un momento mientras se agarraba la barbilla-No hoy no lo eh visto, pero tal vez Alexy si-dijo volviendo a sonreír

-Está bien, entonces ¿podría hablar con Alexy?-dije levantando la ceja

-Claro-dijo alzando los hombros como si le importara poco

Entonces el Armin empezó a temblar y dijo la mirada al suelo, su cabello comenzó a tornarse de un color azul brillante como el de sus ojos y sus ojos se volvieron entre morados y rosas, su sonrisa cambio de picara a algo más dulce, al final solo alzo la mirada y me miro feliz mente por un momento, hasta que su rostro cambio

-Hola Lysandre, te vez un poco preocupado, ¿pasa algo?-dijo al verme mientras ponía una cara de preocupación inocente

-No es nada-dije intentando recobrar mi expresión seria de siempre-dime ¿no abras visto a mi hermano?

-Ahora que lo dices no lo eh visto en todo el día, ni siquiera lo vi practicar esta mañana-dijo pensativo-pero seguro estará por ahí ocupado-dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa

-Sí, es verdad-dije intentando calmarme

Todos sabíamos que los dos gemelos no estaban bien de la cabeza, lo cual era obvio, no debe ser fácil tener a dos personas en un solo cuerpo, y a pesar de conocerlos durante largo tiempo aun me confundía hablar con ellos. Armin tenía un espectáculo casi al inicio del show, él se encargaba de hacer malabares con distintas cosas como clavas, diábolos, aros, pois, y algunas veces con cuchillos. Alexy por otra parte ayudaba tras del escenario diseñando algunos trajes, algo que siempre disfrutaba, pero que a su hermano le aburría, hay veces que los puedes ver discutiendo solos, se quedan sentados en algún lado cambiando constantemente sin decir nada. Mi hermano me aseguro que Alexy y Armin con dos personas distintas y no alguna clase de trastorno disociativo, muchos dicen que hablan dentro de sus mentes, pero la verdad no estoy seguro, cada vez que alguien les pregunta sobre su relación acaban confundiendo más las cosas, por ello suele hablar poco con ellos, bueno no suelo hablar con mucha gente en este circo.

Alexy se puso hablar muy feliz mente lo bien que había cantado solo, era alguno de sus intentos de subirme el ánimo pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso, acabe lo más rápido que pude con la conversación y seguí mi camino en busca de mi hermano. Pronto llegue a la conclusión de que lo último que me quedaba era preguntarle a Nathaniel, no era alguien demasiado de mi agrado, el a pesar de tener una gran fuerza siempre se mantenía sumiso con la directora del circo. Nathaniel estaba completamente convencido de que el circo era lo mejor que unos mutantes podrían tener, que lo que imponía a directora era por nuestro bien y que siempre se debía obedecer, al contrario de su hermana que también poseía una gran fuerza por cada capricho que hacía acababa destruyendo algo, por eso mismo el acababa sufriendo las consecuencia. Como siempre estaba vigilando a todos como le ordenaba esa pequeña ansiada que gobernaba el circo con mano dura, así que lo encontré con facilidad, cuando me acerque a él me miro nervioso

-Lysandre que haces aquí, tu acto acabo hace mucho, sabes que no tienen permitido estar aquí tanto tiempo-dijo intentando no verme a los ojos

-Lo sé, y no te preocupes pronto me iré, solo busco a mi hermano, ¿Sabes dónde está?-pregunte decidido

Seguramente el sabría algo, siempre es el primero en saber las cosas, como todo seguidor complaciente de la directora, y siempre se ponía nervioso cuando se le preguntaba algo que tenía prohibido decir, pero en esta ocasión se le fue el color de su cara cuando le pregunte, se puso tan pálido que hasta yo casi entro en pánico al verlo. Como siempre lo hacía miro a todos lados menos a mí e intento cobrar la compostura a los pocos segundos, fue entonces cuando hablo

-No Lysandre, no sé nada de él y es mejor que vuelvas a tu remolque antes de que la directora se entere de que aún no estás en el-dijo agachando la mirada

-Si está bien ya me voy-dije dando media vuelta dispuesto a irme

-Lysandre-dijo llamando de nuevo mi intención-todo lo que hace la directora es por tu bien lo sabes ¿verdad?-dijo mirándome con tristeza

Yo solo voltee de nuevo y me fui. No me gusta este circo, le he dicho a mi hermano que nos vayamos muchas veces, pero el simplemente no quiere, dice que afuera aun no es seguro, pero sé que estar aquí tampoco lo es, la directora es cruel, y nos odia a todos por ser diferentes, en cualquier momento que les dejemos de ser útiles acabara con nosotros, lo que quiero es estar fuera de este horrible circo y no tener que cantar nunca más para audiencias llenas de odio como las de esta noche, no comprendo por qué mi hermano insiste en seguir aquí, que le pasa a todos, como es que nadie dice nada de lo que pasa, yo eh visto las marcas que tiene Nathaniel en la espalda del maltrato que le dan aquí, como es que aún sigue en este horrible lugar.

Camine con rapidez a mi intento de camper, si es que se le puede llamar así, ya que es solo un vagón de carga arreglado por mi hermano y yo. A mi hermano se le daba bien coser y diseñar así que había confeccionado algunas cortinas y ropas de cama para que todo fuera más acogedor, aunque no se puede hacer mucho a ese cajón de madera al que llamamos camper. Lo que yo esperaba al llegar era ver a mi hermano sentado esperándome y que cuando me viera dijera con su vos tan tranquila de siempre: ¨Perdón por haberte dejado solo esta noche, te has encargado bien de todo¨ Pero no fue así, cuando llegue no encontré a nadie, todo estaba como lo deje, las camas echas, las cortinas cerradas, la lámpara de aceite apagada encima de un escritorio improvisado donde estaba el diseño sin acabar de un nuevo vestido que le diseñaba mi hermano a Rosalya, su novia, que ahora que lo pienso no la eh visto desde los ensayos de la mañana, se veía apurada y por ello no le hable, y tampoco vi su espectáculo esta noche. Ella tiene la habilidad de flotar y traspasar los objetos sólidos, por ello es muy aclamada en el público, a parte es muy hermosa y hay veces que se le olvida y su cabello de las puntas se comienza a ver transparente, pero ella solo se ríe cuando se da cuenta. A mi hermano siempre le encanto su cabello, es muy largo y blanco como la nieve y sus ojos de un curiosos color amarillo, brillantes como la miel. Cuando llegamos al circo, ella llevaba poco tiempo y jamás hablaba con nadie, siempre se la pasaba vagando sin que nadie del circo lo supiera, hasta que un día se acercó a mi hermano y aun que el al principio no puso de su parte en poco tiempo se volvieron amigos y pronto una pareja, ella me agradaba, era como una hermana mayor para mí, aunque no tenemos mucha diferencia de edad siempre me trataba como el menor.

Mientras estaba metido en mis pensamientos escuche algo fuera del camper, salí rápidamente intentando ver que era, pero lo único que vi fue una sombra alejándose rápidamente entre los otros campers. Tenía que investigar que pasaba, todo estaba muy extraño. Sé que está prohibido salir pero no tenía otra opción, no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados, y después de pensarlo un poco me decidí a salir a investigar. Como mi hermano y yo casi nunca causamos problemas muy pocas veces venían a vigilar por nuestro camper, así que confiaba en que podría salir sin ser visto y así fue, llegar a la carpa principal fue lo más fácil, entre por atrás donde estaba la escenografía, los utensilios, las herramientas, y otras cosas para el espectáculo, ahora estaba llenos de cajas acomodadas unas arriba de otras para ahorrar espacio, luego estaba otra carpa más pequeña antes de llegar al escenario donde se calentaba y practicaba la cual para entrar estaba otra cortina más pequeña que la principal, y del otro extremo de la carpa principal había otra carpa más pequeña donde se alistaban los animales, que se supone debería estar vacía.

Escuche de nuevo algo cerca de la carpa pequeña, así que me acerque con cuidado pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar Castiel salió de la nada y me tapo el paso son su brazo.

-Castiel ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunte sorprendido-y ¿Qué es lo que hay adentro?-dije intentando ver

-No creo que debas ver eso-dijo con la mirada baja

-¿Qué está pasando?-dije molesto-quítate necesito ver qué sucede-dije empujándolo bruscamente

Cuando logre entrar me estremecí al ver esa terrible escena, me quede inmóvil de la impresión, estaba muy asustado y asqueado de lo que veía, no lo podía creer, o mejor dicho no lo quería creer.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notas**: hola este es el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic, lamentablemente tendrá que ser mucho más corto de lo que tenía planeado, así que solo tendrá uno o cuando mucho dos capítulos más, en fin mucha gracias por leer y espero sea de su agrado :3

** Capitulo 2**

Cuando logre entrar me estremecí al ver esa terrible escena, me quede inmóvil de la impresión, estaba muy asustado y asqueado de lo que veía, no lo podía creer, o mejor dicho no lo quería creer. Era Rosalya, la novia de mi hermano que conocía hace años, en el suelo muerta, llena de sangre y con su pecho atravesado con un gran pedazo de metal, ¡Qué estaba pasando!, estaba asustado, aterrorizado, y ¿Dónde es que estaba mi hermano? ¿Sabría de esto? ¿Estará bien? Todo me daba vueltas y me asqueaba, quería llorar y gritar de desesperación, necesitaba encontrar a Leigh rápido e irnos de aquí, pero donde rayos estaba el. De la nada Castiel me jala hacia algunas cajas y me tira al suelo boca abajo, atrapando mis alas para que no la pudiera estirar. Simplemente no entendía que pasaba, quería que me soltara y me dejara en paz, yo me estremecí con fuerza intentando quitármelo de encima, pero él tenía más fuerza que yo, me tapo la boca con la mano e hizo más presión para que me mantuviera quieto a tal grado que su cabello comenzaba a tornarse rojo de nuevo. Castiel hizo una seña con el dedo índice para que me mantuviera en silencio, entonces comprendí, alguien venía, se escuchaban voces, fue entonces cuando deje de moverme y el dejo de hacer presión.

-Esto es un desastre, la directora se enojara-dijo una voz temblorosa y llena de preocupación que rápidamente identifique, era el Sr. Farrés

-Era necesario Farrés, si no la matábamos ahora se escaparía, sabes lo difícil que es encontrarla-dijo una voz más gruesa y masculina como si lo que dijo fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Pobre chica, solo tuvo la mala suerte de ver lo que le hicimos al chico con alas de la otra vez-dijo entrando a la carpa casi con un tono triste-no comprendo por qué la directora está haciendo esto

-Es mejor que hagas como si no viste nada y no preguntes Farrés eso te salvara el cuello-dijo Boris mientras salía de la carpa con el cuerpo de Rosalya cargando

Cuando se alejaron los suficientes Castiel me soltó y yo me levante a vomitar, todo me mareaba, me asustaba, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía solo e indefenso. Era obvio que hablaban de Leigh, el simple hecho de imaginarlo me provoco un horrible dolor en el pecho y me di cuenta que lloraba sin hacer ruido. No recuerdo la última vez que había llorado, pero seguramente mi hermano estuvo hay, ahora era diferente, estaba solo. Me limpie la boca y las lágrimas mirando aun el suelo, ¿Qué aria ahora?

-Rápido antes de que regresen-dijo firme Castiel

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dije levantando la mirada para poder ver a Castiel mientras aún permanecía sentado

-Vamos no hay tiempo-dijo levantándome de un jalón-te diré lo que se en otra parte-dijo jalándome hacia afuera de la carpa

Él se aseguró de que fuéramos por el camino opuesto al que ellos habían tomado. Seguimos caminando en silencio tratando no ser notados, al principio el paso de Castiel era normal pero comenzaba a ir más rápido hasta el punto de casi correr, aun mi cabeza daba vueltas así que solo intentaba seguirle el paso, lo cual me costaba cada vez más. Me iba tropezando con todo lo que había a mi alrededor pero él jamás dejo que callera al suelo y mucho menos permitió que nos detuviéramos. Me di cuenta poco después que estábamos adentrándonos al bosque y saliendo del circo, por ello iba tan rápido, estábamos huyendo, abrí los ojos como platos al ver lo mucho que habíamos avanzado, jamás me había alejado tanto del circo y no sabía hasta cuando se detendría Castiel así que me solté bruscamente de el

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Por qué mataron a Rosalya?-dije muy enojado

-¿Qué crees que sucede? Se están deshaciendo de nosotros, uno por uno-dijo volteando bruscamente-No pienso quedarme a que me maten-dijo acercándose a mi enojado-Tenemos que irnos ahora o nos mataran al igual que a tu hermano y esa chica fantasma-lo último que dijo casi fue un grito de desesperación

Y me dolió escucharlo, me dolió mucho pero era verdad, ellos estaban muertos y yo solo. De repente se escucharon pasos, alguien se acercaba a nosotros y muy rápido. Me doliera lo que me doliera él tenía razón si nos alcanzaban nos matarían, yo no quería morir, no en este horrible circo. Lo mire a los ojos unos segundos y vi su miedo, él tampoco quería morir aquí, pero a diferencia de mi Castiel si estaba haciendo algo al respecto, estaba decidido a irse o morir en el intentos.

Comenzamos a correr instintivamente lo más rápido que pudimos, al correr a Castiel se le torno el cabello rojo de la adrenalina que tenía, yo sé que no lo podía evitar pero eso nos hacía más visibles, como no ver en un bosque obscuro un su brillante cabello rojo como el fuego del cual casi salía humo, él también sabía lo vistosos que era así que se voltio y diviso de dónde venían con rapidez, su puños se encendieron en llamas y de ellos salieron dos bolas de fuego que quemaron la yerba de alrededor creando una barrera de fuego. Yo me detuve a ver lo que había creado y me sorprendí, jamás había visto su cabello tan brillante como ahora y sus ojos escarlata a más no poder, de su boca salía humo mi respiraba lenta y profundamente intentando no encender nada más

-¿Podrías sacarnos volando de aquí?-me pregunto con una voz más ronca de lo habitual

Yo estaba tan sorprendido que necesite verlo por unos segundos para poder captar lo que me preguntaba. Voltee de nuevo a ver el fuego y me pregunte como planeaban matar a Castiel los del circo, si se le acercaran los podría achicharrar en segundos, porque les temía tanto, ¿acaso sabían cómo detenerlos? ¿Habría manera de hacerlo?

-Te estoy hablando-dijo gritando

-No puedo-dije en voz muy baja-no recuerdo como

Hacia tanto que no volaba, en el circo lo tenía estrictamente prohibido y aun que de niño lo intente hacer a escondidas pero solo acabe lleno de moretes, mi hermano me pidió que no lo volviera a hacer por mi bien y desde entonces mi pies no han dejado el suelo.

Entonces por fin vi el pueblo, no era lo suficientemente grande para que hubiera universidades pero sí lo era para poseer gente lo suficientemente adinerada para ir a ver el circo, aunque fuera solo de paso ya llevábamos casi un mes cerca de el y jamás lo había visto tan cerca. Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente vimos las vías del tren por un lado, pasamos lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir a lo lejos un pequeña estación de madera del tren.

Seguí a Castiel hasta adentrarnos al pueblo por un barrio de mala muerte, había muchos edificios de no más de dos pisos, algunas ventanas sucias y luces apagadas. Fuimos por una desviación y acabamos por un estrecho callejón, y Castiel se detuvo de golpe, casi me caigo de frenar con tanta rapidez, pero el no dijo nada solo me señalo una ventana mugrienta que estaba abierta, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, no comprendí hasta que el dio un salto y entro de golpe a la ventana, cuando lo hizo lo perdí de mi campo visual completamente, dentro estaba demasiado obscuro. Escuche algo acercándose de nuevo, al parecer aun nos seguían pero sin tanto escándalo como en el bosque, ahora era pasos rápidos, sin gritos ni caballos. Estaba tan nervioso que no sé cómo logre entrar pero cuando estaba dentro una mano de entre la obscuridad me jalo hacia la pared donde estaba la ventana, caí sentado y mis alas se aplastaron un poco por lo pegado que estaba a la pared, aparentemente desde esa posición no nos veríamos pero no estaba seguro, la ventana estaba lo suficientemente alta como para no vernos y estaba lo suficientemente obscuro para poder escondernos entre las sombras pero aun así cuando escuche los pasos más cerca mi corazón se detuvo por unos minutos mientras la gente pasaba. Nosotros estábamos en silencio y lo único que se escucho fue una vos masculina diciendo: no les vayan a perder la pista. Seguramente era Boris su vos es difícil de confundir.

Me comencé a calmar cuando los escuche alejarse, fue cuando me di cuenta del

terrible dolor que mi cuerpo sentía por el enorme esfuerzo físico al que lo había forzado, respiraba muy rápido intentando recuperarme y mis músculos se contraían por el dolor, me dolía el pecho y sentía mi garganta horriblemente seca por el aire frío de la noche. En realidad nada de eso importaba, los habíamos perdido y con eso yo estaba tranquilo. Castiel estaba cansado como yo, de su frente corrían gotas de sudor pero a pesar de todo estaba tranquilo y ni su cabello ni sus ojos cambiaban de color, eso me tranquilizaba aún más.  
Nos aseguramos de que no hubiera nadie cerca y nos levantamos, entre la obscuridad parecía buscar algo y lo encontró, en la pared contraria a donde estábamos nosotros se encontraba una puerta, de su bolsillo saco unas llaves y la abrió silenciosamente y me hizo una señal para que pasar, dentro había una tenue luz que salía de una pequeña bombilla, no había ventanas y no era demasiado grande, había muchas cajas apiladas y un montón de ropa colgada de un tuvo que había una pared, un espejo lleno de polvo con un marco dorado y despintado por el tiempo, enfrente de él un tocador vacío y en el aire en leve olor a perfume barato, no sabía dónde estábamos pero era seguro, lo note cuando Castiel se sentó tranquilamente enzima de una de las cajas para descansar después de cerrar la puerta con llave.

-Que persistentes son los perros obedientes de la directora-dijo sonriendo orgulloso de haberlos dejado atrás

Me senté cansado en el suelo sin decir nada, aun me dolía todo y sabía que mañana dolería más, así que descanse hasta que mi respiración se normalizo y mi garganta dejo de arder. Note que había otra puerta cerrada en la otra pared, tal vez aquí solo era una pequeña bodega, pero por la gran cantidad de ropa de mujer tan provocativa que había compense a sospechar que era un burdel.

-Castiel ¿cómo has conseguido esas llaves?-pregunte con una gran curiosidad

Él sonrió con soberbia y dijo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Él sonrió con soberbia mientras me miraba, se veía demasiado tranquilo. A cualquiera se le aria difícil creer que nos persiguen a muerte, hasta a mí se me olvido por unos segundos, estaba demasiado feliz por haberlos perdido pero claro mi felicidad no duro mucho, pronto recordé lo que pasaba y mi estómago se contrajo de los nervios, sabía que era hora de hacer preguntas y no me detendría asta estar totalmente satisfecho

-Una mujer muy amable me las dio-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

De su bolsillo saco un cigarrillo ligeramente aplastado, chasqueo sus dedos los cuales crearon una llama con la que encendió el cigarrillo, lo puso entre sus labios y exhalo una gran cantidad de humo, lo mantuvo unos segundos y luego lo saco impregnando el almacén con un peculiar olor a tabaco.  
Lo mire alzando una ceja mostrando mi curiosidad por saber más de su plan. Realmente estaba sorprendido, hasta ahora todo estaba decentemente planeado, no lo esperaba de Castiel, cuando llego al circo siempre se le veía enojado, retando a todo mundo, hasta a la directora misma, por ello jamás me acerque a él, en realidad no sabía nada sobre él, solo le hable unas cuantas veces preguntando cosas básicas, simplemente éramos compañeros, que irónico que ahora nuestro futuro depende de su plan de escape.

-Mantiene mi fuego interior tranquilo-explico viendo al cigarrillo que estaba en su mano-puedes estar tranquilo, tengo un plan y parte de el es quedarnos aquí por un rato más-dijo volviendo a poner el cigarrillo entre sus labios

-Y serias tan amable de contarme tu plan-dije insatisfecho por su explicación

-Muy bien. Llevo planeando esto casi desde que llegamos a esta ciudad-dijo con toda tranquilidad-en una de nuestras primeras funciones una peculiar dama fue a vernos, se interesó en mí, claro que no la culpo por ello, y convenció al idiota Dake de que la dejara pasar a verme al acabar la función, así nos conocimos, al final le conté que quería escapar, ella enseguida me ofreció su ayuda, me dio información de las salidas de los trenes, de las formas de salir del pueblo, lugares cercanos, entre otras cosas-hizo una pequeña pausa-y por fin encontré el momento perfecto, hoy alrededor de las doce de la noche un tren pasara por aquí, nos subiremos a él y para cuando se detenga estaremos lo suficientemente lejos, ella me dio las llaves de este lugar para que descansara hasta que llegara el momento-dijo orgulloso de su plan

-Pero Castiel, es obvio que estarán vigilando la estación del tren y todas las salidas del pueblo-dije dudando-ellos nos atraparan antes de que el tren avance

-No lo aran, este tren tiene una carga especial, una gran suma de dinero a un barco muy importante, no se detendrá en esta estación, ni siquiera bajara la velocidad, no nos atraparan

-¿Esperas que saltemos a un tren en movimiento? estas completamente loco-dije alarmado

-Es el plan perfecto-dijo ligeramente molesto

Pensaba seguir quejándome pero no lo hice, no tenía el derecho, así que decidí cambiar el tema. Temía hacerlo enojar y que ello me evitara sacarle más información, y claro tampoco puedo mostrarme mal agradecido.

-¿Cómo se llama ella?-dije mirando alrededor

-Mmm... No sé su nombre real pero sé que le dicen Sucre, ya sabes que en su trabajo no le conviene dar demasiada información-dijo muy relajado

Se mantuvo un silencio incomodo mientras yo pensaba como figurar mi siguiente pregunta, Castiel se terminó el cigarrillo, lo aplasto sobre una de las cajas de madera en las que estaba sentado y lo tira al suelo sin preocuparse por nada.  
Me preguntaba si eran verdad los rumores de que estaba totalmente solo. Él era inteligente, era astuto y hábil, se podría ganar la vida solo, podría haber escapado solo. Es verdad que su plan era un tanto alocado pero tenía sus metas fijas lo cual era algo que admiraba mucho de él.

Había llegado el momento de empezar a hacer las preguntas serias, tenía que saber la verdad sobre el circo, y Castiel seguramente sabía algo sobre los asesinatos dirigidos por la directora. No sabía con qué pregunta comenzar, pero necesitaba que me dijera cual fue esa terrible razón por la que acabaron con la vida de mi hermano

-Tengo que saberlo-me costó pronunciar las siguientes palabras pero al final lo logre-¿por qué los asesinaron?-dije intentando demostrar seriedad

El soltó un largo suspiro, él sabía que tarde o temprano lo preguntaría. Su expresión cambio drásticamente a una amarga seriedad que me incomodaba pero que no me detendría a preguntar más, aun había demasiadas cosas que ignoraba, ya no podía seguir haciendo como si no pasara nada. Se detuvo un momento a pensar, como si quisiera encontrar las palabras indicadas, tal vez quería mostrar un poco de respeto al hablar de ello o tal vez simplemente le incomodaba hacerlo pero fuera la razón que fuera agradecía la sensibilidad que usaba para hablar del tema, resultaba que no era una persona tan desagradable como se escuchaba por el circo.  
Después de unos segundos por fin comenzó a explicarse y yo lo escuche con absoluta atención.

-Se corría el rumor en el exterior que pronto se crearía una nueva ley, una ley que nos daría derecho a ser libres, en donde nos reconocerían como lo que somos, la cual evitaría que nos tuvieran encerrados y que aria desaparecer lugares como ese circo-cuando pronuncio esas palabras pude jura r ver un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos-Cuando escuche el rumor no lo creí, hasta me pareció estúpido pero ahora es diferente, sé muy bien que la directora no tiene ni un pelo de estúpida, ella piensa que es verdad y por ello está desapareciendo todo rastro de lo que fue ese circo. Primero se encargó de los que tenían más tiempo en él, los que sabían más, como sucedió con tu hermano, y también se encargó de los testigos-dijo con una mirada firme y una ligera chispa de furia

-¿Y que pasara con los demás?-pregunte con sincera preocupación

-No lo sé, pero no creo que nada bueno-dijo recargando su cabeza en la pared mirando a la nada

De nuevo hubo silencio. Según el reloj de bolsillo que llevaba Castiel aún faltaba más de una hora para la media noche, pero ahora que teníamos tiempo no sabía que más preguntar.  
Mi cuerpo ya estaba recuperado de la gran persecución a la cual nos habíamos enfrentado, y agradecí enormemente que mi astuto acompañante hubiera previsto lo cansado que sería todo esto, pues estoy seguro de que si corría por más tiempo mis piernas se doblarían de lo cansado que estaba. Me reí para mis adentros cuando me puse a pensar que a pesar de tener alas me tuviera que preocupar por correr.  
Suspira al pensar en volar pues me hacía recordar cuando vivíamos en el campo con nuestros padres donde podíamos volar sin que nos vieran, tal vez si no hubiéramos tenido que escapar de nuestro antiguo hogar las cosas serían diferentes, si tan solo la gente no nos tuviera tanto miedo no hubiéramos tenido que dejar a nuestros padres atrás, jamás supe que les sucedió a ellos.

-¿Cómo fue que acabaste en el circo?-pregunte sin muchas esperanzas de conseguir una respuesta

Hubo otro silencio, en el cual pensé lo estúpido que había sido preguntarle a Castiel eso.

-Poco después de que mis padres me dejaran solo sin dar ninguna explicación conocí a Debrah, ella era humana pero su madre no la trataba bien así que me propuso que escapáramos juntos, en ese entonces yo tocaba la guitarra en las calles y tenía la estúpida idea de que si era lo suficientemente bueno, la gente me aceptaría por mi talento y dejarían de juzgarme por todo esto que hago-dijo enseñando su mano mientras que chasqueando sus dedos creaba una pequeña llama con la cual encendía otro cigarrillo-Debrah dijo que me amaba, que aceptaba lo que yo era y que me ayudaría a hacer mi sueño realidad, así que nos fuimos, viajamos por un tiempo pero el circo apareció en una ciudad donde nos habíamos instalado y la maldita lo vio como una oportunidad para deshacerse de mí, en ese entonces aun me costaba controlarme y en cualquier momento me podrían descubrir, Debrah sabía que si la veían con migo ella también saldría perjudicada, así que con engaños me entrego a la directora, y cuando me di cuenta de su verdadero plan ya era demasiado tarde, ya no pude escapar del circo-dijo con triste e ira-Todo se me desmorono, lo que había logrado hasta ese entonces-de nuevo hizo una pausa para tomar otra bocanada de humo del cigarrillo que casi se había consumido entre sus dedos-al final me resigne, si escapaba en ese momento no hubiera tenido a donde ir. Ella desapareció y por suerte jamás la volví a ver-dijo tirando lo que quedaba del cigarrillo apagado

No supe que responderle, pero estaba tranquilo, el simple hecho de que me contara todo esto me dejaba claro que confiaba en mí. Al fin y al cabo los dos nos parecíamos, habíamos acabado en el circo por malas circunstancias y los dos lo odiábamos, no había razón para no confiar el uno al otro.  
Ahora que lo pensaba su plan tenía algo de lógica, si lográramos subir al tren seriamos libres, estábamos demasiado cerca de la meta como para comportarme aguafiestas al respecto, mis esperanzas crecían y yo casi podía imaginarme fuera de aquí, solo era cuestión de arriesgarse.  
Castiel se levantó y busco algo entre la ropa, saco una larga gabardina negra para hombre y me la dio, enseguida entendí la razón, quería que escondiera mis alas, a pesar de que normalmente las llevaba plegadas supuse que un montón de plumas blancas en mi espalda seria llamativo, así que me puse la gabardina, esperando que no le perteneciera a nadie, cubriendo así mis alas perfectamente dobladas. Con la gabardina apenas si se notaba un pequeño bulto en mi espalda el cual fácilmente podría pasar desapercibido, me asegure de que todo estuviera en su lugar y luego vi a Castiel mirando su reloj de bolsillo, lo cual me decía que el momento había llegado

-Vamos, ya es hora-dijo acomodando su mochila en su espalda

Castiel abrió la puerta contraria a la que habíamos entrado y salimos con cuidado...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:** Este es el final de mi fanfic, gracias por leerlo y seguirlo hasta este capítulo, me alegro leer todos sus comentarios, espero y hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Adios :3

**Capitulo 4**

-Vamos, ya es hora-dijo acomodando su mochila en su espalda

Abrió la puerta contraria a la que habíamos entrado y me hizo una señal para que saliera. Ya afuera era lo que parecía unos camerinos, por suerte vacíos en ese momento, Castiel después de cerrar la puerta con llave me guió hasta la salida. El lugar era muy angosto y apenas si se podía caminar entre los espejos, la ropa y los tocadores. Al final había unas cortinas moradas gruesas que cubrían la salida de la habitación, lo cual por un momento me recordó a las cortinas que había en el escenario del circo y por un momento se me figuro que estaba por salir al escenario de nuevo. Muchas cosas se me vinieron a la mente, recuerdos de ese lugar, de los espectáculos, de las burlas y gritos de la gente antes de un show, todo parecía repetirse, afuera había gente gritando, sobre todos hombres, sentados alrededor de pequeñas mesas redondas, observando con miradas llenas de perversidad hacía un pequeño escenario de madera, cerca del escenario había una barra la cual era atendida por un hombre de mediana edad, con anteojos, parecía cansado sobre todo por las canas que tenía a los costados de su cabellera ondulada y que debería ser castaña, tenía una curiosa barba ligeramente larga en la parte de la barbilla que le daba un toque más sofisticado que el de los demás hombres del lugar, y por su mirada podía asegurar que no era de su total agrado estar ahí. Por otro lado en el escenario había una mujer de cabello corto, ondulado y rosa con un fleco que le cubría toda la frente, sus grandes ojos de un curioso color amarillo los cuales cargaban con unas grandes ojeras, iba arreglada pero no maquillada, parecía que estuviera presentando el próximo acto sin demasiada alegría.  
Intentaba seguir a Castiel el cual iba esquivando mesas con agilidad por suerte a nadie le sorprendía nuestra presencia y como todos ponían extrema atención al escenario ni siquiera notaron de donde salimos cosa que me alivio.  
Me asqueaba la manera en la cual todo se me hacia tan parecido al circo, los gritos, los insultos, la gente ansiosa por ver el siguiente espécimen, era horrendo y yo lo sabía muy bien, pero en estos momentos no me podía quejar, teníamos que salir, esa era la meta y aun que me compadeciera de la pobre alma que estuviera destinada a salir a escena en ese momento yo no podría hacer nada.

Por fin logramos salir del burdel, y como era de esperarse la calle estaba tranquila, solo había unos cuantos hombres afuera totalmente borrachos diciendo cosas que siquiera ellos entendía.  
Mi compañero con cabellera azabache se detuvo unos segundos a pensar que camino convenía seguir, al final tomo su decisión, no sé si al azar o si realmente sabía dónde ir. Yo nervioso lo seguí, realmente estaba nervioso, temía que nos encontraran los cómplices de la directora, y no era yo el único que se sentía así, Castiel aun que no dijera nada al respecto se veían tenso, miraba hacia todas direcciones esperando cualquier movimiento o ruido extraño para dejar de caminar y comenzar a correr.

Caminamos un gran tramo sin notar nada extraño hasta que de repente se escucharon pasos rápidos y murmullos que pronto se convirtieron en gritos. Entramos en pánico y nos vimos con los ojos muy abiertos el uno al otro preguntándonos si deberíamos correr o escondernos, pero sin notarlo ya huíamos por nuestras vidas.  
Corrimos por las calles intentando perderlos pero cada vez que volteábamos estaban más cerca, eran casi una docena de hombres persiguiéndonos, al parecer ahora que ya nos tenían en la mira ya no se preocupaban por pasar desapercibidos, gritaban entre ellos, maldiciendo por no atraparnos, hasta que a lo lejos, en nuestras espaldas se escucho un fuerte grito lleno de lo que a mí me parecía desesperación, fue en ese corto lapso cuando nuestros perseguidores se distrajeron lo suficiente como para que nos diera tiempo de dar una vuelta y tomarles ventaja.  
No sabía de dónde provenía el grito pero en ese preciso momento mi mente estaba concentrada en una meta, la cual era sobrevivir.  
Castiel y yo tomamos varias desviaciones y dimos múltiples vueltas que para mi fueron eternas, mi cuerpo gritaba en silencio, y sin poder evitarlo se me salían varios quejidos de dolor. Mi acompañante también se veía cansado, no tanto como yo o eso trataba de aparentaba; de su frente escurrían gotas de sudor y varios de sus largos mechones se le pegaban a los costados de la cara por lo empapados que estaban de sudor. Seguramente yo estaba igual o peor que él, no es que mi apariencia fuera uno de mis principales preocupaciones en este momento pero si era una clara señal de que pronto llegaríamos a nuestros límites.

Si me hubiera dado tiempo de apreciar la ciudad tal vez hasta me hubiera gustado, tenía un ligero toque rústico que casi desaparecía por el arduo trabajo humano para que se viera como las grandes ciudades. Me preguntaba si en algún rincón de la ciudad se encontraba algún mutante como nosotros pasando desapercibido, intentando no ser visto y ocultando lo que es en realidad, tal vez asta alguno de nuestros espectadores era uno de ellos, viéndonos con lastima o con odio.

Si el rumor sobre esa nueva ley es cierta estoy seguro de que llegara día en el que podríamos dejar de escondernos.  
Quería pensar tantas cosas positivas, realmente deseaba poder volar de nuevo, poder desplegar mis alas y ser libre, no necesitaba agradarles a los humanos, solo necesitaba poder andar sin preocupación de que nos persigan, nos encierren o de que nos maten, con eso sería suficiente.

Fue entonces cuando la vi, la estación de trenes a los lejos, ahora solo era cuestión de llegar. Castiel me miro unos segundos con una gran sonrisa en la boca, casi saboreando su éxito.  
Ignoramos todos los gritos y ruidos que venían de nuestros perseguidores, estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar de preocuparnos por unos segundos, solo nos concentramos en el grandioso sonido de la locomotora que se escuchaba a distancia, en ese momento me emocione, pero solo fue hasta que me di cuenta de la realidad, faltaba ahora el siguiente paso del plan y era saltar al tren, a un tren en movimiento, ¿cómo lograría yo eso? Comencé a imaginarme todo lo que podría salir mal, por ejemplo podría caer del tren y perder una pierna o un ala, podría romperme la cabeza, podría siquiera no llegar. Pensé en tantas cosas pero mi mente jamás se imagino lo que vimos al llegar, algo ya había salido mal, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para ver el tren nos dimos cuenta de que el tren iba mucho más lento de lo que esperábamos. El peli negro con poderes de fuego se había equivocado, el tren por alguna razón si bajo la velocidad, y mucho.  
Pude escuchar a Castiel maldiciendo enojado, su cabello comenzaba de nuevo a cambiar de color y sus ojos ardían el rabia, casi literalmente.

La estación era apenas compuesta por andenes junto a las vías y un edificio de viajeros con servicios y sala de espera, era un edificio blanco de un solo piso, fácilmente se podía subir a los andenes por los lados ya que no existía ningún tipo de seguridad.  
Subimos al andén desesperados, Castiel aun furioso insistía que siguiéramos el plan original, decía que aun lo podríamos lograr, y que si subíamos al tren aun podíamos escapar, pero yo sabía que no funcionaria, el tren iba demasiado lento, era imposible que los dos saliéramos vivos de esto y yo lo aceptaba, pero estaba bien, para mi estaba bien, habíamos llegado lejos, aun que no lograra escapar me tranquilizaba pensar lo lejos que había llegado y eso me ponía feliz, había luchado, lo había intentado. Estaba tranquilo con migo mismo.  
El tren se acercaba cada vez más y Castiel me gritaba que me preparara, vi como el tren pasaba frente a nosotros.

El cabello de mi acompañante estaba al rojo vivo por las ansias y la desesperación.  
Cuando por fin vio un vagón abierto me gritó que saltara. El dio un gran salto decidido pero yo no lo seguí, me quede en el andén viendo como llegaba a salvo al interior del vagón, cuando notó que no había saltado se voltio con rapidez y me miro sorprendido, yo le conteste con una mirada triste pero pronto lo perdí de mi campo visual por que el tren seguía en movimiento.  
Yo sabía que esta era la única forma de que uno los dos sobreviviera, no lo hubiéramos logrado de otra forma.

Mi blanco cabello se movía de un lado para otro por el viento que provocaba el tren al pasar. Escuche fuertes pasos acercándose, cerré mis ojos y espero lo inevitable, rogaba por que solo se concentraran en mi y dejaran de seguir a Castiel.  
De repente algo me agarro bruscamente del cuello de la gabardina y me alzo del suelo, apreté los músculos esperando algún tipo de golpe pero nada sucedió. La persona que me agarraba salto a las vías ahora vacías del tren sin soltarme. Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que me mantenía elevado del suelo, claro que mi cuerpo estaba diseñado para volar así que era muy delgado y ligero pero aun así la persona que me tenía agarrado debía tener mucha fuerza.

Levante un poco la vista para lograr identificar mi agresor y quede pasmado al verlo, era Nathaniel, el sumiso chico rubio de antes ahora estaba frente a mí, con la ropa rasgada y sucia, en su cara una mirada de furia y utilizando su fuerza bruta, ¿qué le había pasado? Cuando por fin me volteo a ver note mucha tristeza en sus ojos y parecía que había llorado anteriormente, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre al igual que su ropa y en su muñeca derecha estaba enredado un collar con una joya redonda azul verdosa y tres picos colgando de ella del mismo color ahora también manchado de sangre. Ese collar era de su hermana, jamás se lo quitaba y verlo ahora en sus manos no me daba a entender nada bueno.

-Siento lo de tu hermano-me dijo mirándome lleno de pesar aun sin soltarme

El estaba a punto de decirme algo más cuando notamos a nuestros perseguidores ya muy cerca, Nathaniel al dar se cuenta de ello me lanzo con gran fuerza y salí disparado hacia donde estaba el tren que había avanzado unos cuantos metros. Asustado cerré mis ojos con fuerza sin saber cuál sería mi destino ahora y después de unos segundos por fin sentí el fuerte golpe que me causo el aterrizar, abrí los ojos con dificultad y me di cuenta de que algo había amortiguado mi caída, era Castiel que de alguna forma había llegado al furgón del final tren donde Nathaniel me había lanzado y aun que por un momento creí haber perdido un ala cuando aterrice violentamente, rápidamente descarte esa idea ya que por reflejo las intente mover por debajo de la gabardina para revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, estaba dolorida pero no rota y ello me aliviaba. No pude pensar mucho, ya que rápidamente me acerque al borde del caboos para saber que había pasado con Nathaniel que ahora estaba rodeado de hombres listos para lastimarlo.  
El rubio enojado dio un gran alarido como el que habíamos escuchado anteriormente y comenzó a ser atacado, por lastima a pesar de su gran fuerza sobre humana no podría escapar de todos ellos, el se había sacrificado por nosotros y siempre se lo agradecería  
Mire a Castiel con tristeza mientras el aun observaba la violenta escena de Nathaniel intentando liberarse los hombres que lo intentaban atrapar con fuertes cadenas.  
Pude ver que uno de ellos no estaba intentando capturarlo, era el Señor Fárres, el cual nos miraba mientras nos alejábamos pero no hizo nada, tal vez si nos hubiera intentado perseguir en ese momento nos hubiera alcanzado pero no lo hizo, solo nos miro por unos minutos y luego se volteo a ver a Nathaniel.  
Mi acompañante que hasta ahora no había dicho nada decidió dejar de ver tal violencia y se volteo para caminar hacia la entrada del tren. Yo lo seguí resignado pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuche un último alarido de dolor de Nathaniel el cual fue tan desgarrador que me puso la piel de gallina, tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no voltear y seguir adelante.  
Logramos encontrar un vagón de carga vacío donde nos pusimos a descansar. Nadie decía nada, no había nada que decir, ya era oficial, éramos libres pero no podíamos celebrar después de ver esa terrible escena.  
Castiel se veía acongojado mientras fumaba su último cigarrillo, y yo permanecía sentado en el suelo del vagón mientras pensaba todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Me preguntaba cómo sería andar por las calle ahora que tenía la oportunidad, todo mi físico era anormal, yo era muy alto, más que la mayoría de los hombres, mis cabello blanco y mis ojos bicolor era aun más llamativos y mis alas emplumadas ahora tendrían que estar siempre escondidas, sería un poco difícil acostumbrarse pero si había tantos mutantes escondidos en todo el mundo sin que la mayoría de la gente lo supiera entonces seguramente yo encontraría la forma de lograrlo.  
Castiel tenía experiencia en ello y ahora estábamos juntos en esto.

-¿Adónde iremos ahora?-pregunte sin levantarme de mi lugar

-Lejos de aquí, muy lejos, seguiremos con nuestro plan y viajaremos hasta que encontraremos un lugar en donde podamos existir en paz-dijo tirando el cigarrillo ya apagado-estoy seguro de que en algún momento muy próximo evolucionaremos, el mundo evolucionará y comenzaran a aceptarnos-dijo decidido mirando el obscuro paisaje nocturno de afuera del vagón

Entonces entendí a lo que se refería mi hermano cuando dijo que el mundo aun no era seguro para nosotros, el tenía razón, aun no lo es, pero como dijo Castiel el mundo está cambiando, la sociedad también está cambiando, no nos pueden temer siempre, algún día abra alguien que se atreva a hablar, alguien con un ideal diferente, y a él se le unirán más y más hasta que se logren cambiar las cosas. Somos diferentes, y seguramente a muchos no les gustara pero no estamos solos, afuera hay más como nosotros, más fuertes, más inteligentes, y gente como la directora no podrá controlarnos a todos, pronto lugares como ese horrible circo serán destruidos, los mutantes se cansaran de estar escondidos y sumisos y se darán cuenta de que tenemos derecho de ser libres y felices. Castiel y yo no seremos ni los primeros ni los últimos en querer vivir mejor, y aun que mi hermano y Rosalya no lo hayan logrado, nosotros seguiremos hasta encontrar un lugar donde existir en paz.


End file.
